


Captain Kathryn Janeway

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: My first attempt at drawing captain Kathryn Janeway by hand. A pencil, paper, a sharpie and a pile of waste paper were used. So please be kind when critiquing it, lol!!! Who am i kidding. Go ahead and bash it. I think i can handle it ***lol!!!***





	Captain Kathryn Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Recently i have taken up to drawing. Hopefully with time i will be able to use some illustrations in my fics for your added reading fun. I am yet to paint her uniform (i didn`t have the right colours :( ) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
